The Masters of Doctor Who watch well Doctor Who!
by LasagnaLover
Summary: The 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory, and every Master from the Doctor's timeline wake up in a mysterious white room with no memory of how they got there or how all the Masters are there all at once. So what do they do, they retrace their steps by watching Season 5 through Season 7 of Doctor Who on the telly, but what will they find and who is the identity of their captor?


**Types of Masters: **

**Gray beard Master= Delgado Master (premiered with 3rd Doctor)**

**Corpse Master= Pratt Master (premiered with 4th Doctor)**

**Black beard Master= Ainley Master (premiered with end of 4th Doctor through the 7th Doctor)**

**American Master= Robert Master (played in Doctor Who Movie with 8th Doctor) **

**White Haired Doctor= Jacobi Master (premiered in middle of 10th Doctor) **

**Blonde Master= Simm Master (premiered in middle of 10th Doctor and the end of 10th Doctor)**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Doctor gasped and shot up into a sitting position, checking for his legs, bowtie and fez. Check, check, and surprisingly check. A small draft crept its way up his spine and across his chest. Weird, his jacket was gone? As the Doctor inspected his surroundings his eyes widened in horror.

_'Oh this is NOT good'_

The Doctor spotted the Master, well MANY Masters all lying unconscious around him. Amy and Rory were passed out on two of the three couches circled around a very large flat screen tv. The room they were all packed in was solid white, very strange, but what was more strange was that there were no doors located anywhere. Just a solid white room and the Doctor and his companions were alone with almost every single Master that he encountered during his life(s).

_'Really, Really NOT good!'_

Suddenly to the Doctor's horror one of the Masters started to awaken, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. It was the black bearded Master! The black beard Master peered around him with calculating eyes, taking in every detail of the white room until his eyes soon landed on him.

"Who are you and where in Rassilion's name are we," asked the black beard Master, the Doctor stayed silent wondering if this Master would soon discover who he really was, "well speak!"

"...," soon now every Master was waking, all their eyes scanning their surroundings and landing on him.

The American Master spoke, "Well...this is surprising."

"Doctor...?" Amy groaned as she regained consciousness, her eyes going strait to him. If you thought the Masters were surprised before then now was the shocker of a lifetime!

"Doctor! Ah I see it now, you've regenerated." The gray beard Master said. He was studying the Doctor closely, taking in his every move and emotion.

"Really Doctor, a bowtie?" the blonde Master raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, bowties are cool!" Really how many times did he have to explain it.

The Doctor stood up now getting a full view of the room around him, it was just as he saw when on the floor but what he could see now was two security cameras perched upon the ceiling. Rory was starting to wake up to as Amy made her way over to her husband.

"Doctor where are we, I don't remember anything?" asked Amy as she concluded that Rory was alright. The Doctor shook his head.

"No clue, everything is out of place," the Doctor pointed to the Masters, "you lot are supposed to be in your proper time lines, considering that you all together at the same time stream might break a hole the size of Belgium in space and time. Yes undramatic I know, met my 5th self in my previous regeneration and don't worry, fixed it.

The white walls might have given me a clue if my memory wasn't completely blank on how we all ended up here and NO don't give me that look Master, I am not going to let you poke around my head for answers."

As the Doctor finished most of the Masters huffed at the missed opportunity. Amy looked around the room trying to find anything sticking out, her eyes soon landed on the tv.

Curious, " Maybe we could retrace our steps? That television might give us some answers."

The Doctor strode towards the tv and spotted a note taped on the back.

_Dear Doctor, Ponds, and Masters, _

_If you have just noticed that you are in a room with no doors and no means of escape then you all are correct. If you wish to find out how you got here and why you can't remember then I suggest turning on the television and watching its contents. There will be food sent to the room when you are hungry by teleportation and if you plan to find out who I am by tracking the signal then you will be immediately denied food. Every time someone comments the television will automatically stop and start again when the conversation is over. _

_P.S. You are to sit in your assigned seats on the couches to prevent the Doctor and the Masters from killing each other. Oh yes and Masters the room is outside of the universe so no harm can be done to your time lines._

_Couch 1: Amy Pond, Rory Pond, The Doctor._

_Couch 2: Gray beard Master, black beard Master, white haired Master._

_Couch 3: Corpse Master, American Master, blonde Master. _

_Sincerely, _

_Watch and Observe_

"What does it say Doctor?" Amy asked.

"It says that if we want answers to how we got here and why they," points to Masters, "are here then we should watch what is on that telly."

Everyone (surprisingly the Masters) got into their assigned seats on the couches. The Doctor nodded to the cameras and soon the tv flickered on with life.

The room was silent as the show started.

* * *

**A/N: **

**HI! This story is gonna show the 5th season - maybe part of the 7th (?) of the Doctor because I dont want the Masters getting to many spoilers. I'm gonna start on the next chapter soon and I'm gonna write more chapters for my other stories to, dont worry fellow readers!** **Plus I'm not going to show Angles take Manhattan because Amy and Rory aren't gone yet.**


End file.
